justdancefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Macarena
'''"Macarena" by Los Del Rio (covered by The Girly Team and The Just Dance Kids in-game on their respective games), is featured on Just Dance 2015, Just Dance 2015 China, Just Dance Kids and Just Dance Unlimited. Dancers The routine involves a dance crew of 4 women: P1 P1’s hair is black with pink streaks and is wearing a coral red tank top, a blue bra visible on the sides, a grey star necklace, pink shorts, and black wedges. She is also wearing a pair of pink-framed cat eye sunglasses. P2 P2’s hair is brown and in a ponytail. She's wearing a red leopard sleeveless body suit with a cut out on the stomach and pink patent sneakers. P3 P3’s''' hair is brown and poofy. She is wearing a pink and black crop top, a blue skirt, tall pink socks, and a pair of yellow wedged sneakers. '''P4 P4’s hair is long and pink. She's wearing a pink and black giraffe pring long sleeved crop top, maroon shorts with a gold chain belt, yellow socks and blue platform peep toe sneakers. She's also wearing black tea shade sunglasses. Macarena coach 1.png|P1 Macarena coach 2.png|P2 Macarena coach 3.png|P3 Macarena coach 4.png|P4 Background The background is composed of four coloured panels - green, pink, purple and mango yellow - appear painted in sections. They shift formation from time to time, and reflections of the dancers can be seen on the walls. The walls also light up. The floors have brief white scratches. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: A wave move from left to right. Touch the dancer on the left's shoulder and put your right hand down. Gold Move 2: * P1: Throw your arms in the air. * P2: Put your left arm forward and your right arm upward. * P3: Have your left arm straight and diagonal and your right arm bent and near your face. * P4: Have your left arm straight to the right and your right arm upward. Macarena_GM_1.png|Gold Move 1 Macarena_GM_2.png|Gold Move 2 Mashup Macarena has a monthly Mashup with the theme Gentlemen that can be unlocked in February. It is composed of mature male dancers. Dancers (No repeats) * Fine China (Extreme) (JD2014) * Love Me Again (JD2015) * Fine China (JD2014) * Just Dance (Sweat) (JD2014) * Moves Like Jagger (JD4) * Good Feeling (JD4) * Troublemaker (Sweat) (JD2014) * Troublemaker (JD2014) * We No Speak Americano (JD4) * Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale) (JD2014) Appearances in Mashups Macarena ''appears in the following Mashup: *You're On My Mind'' (Quatro) Trivia *P4 is wearing the same shoes as the dancer from Built For This. *The hair of the first dancer looks similar to the hair of the Where Have You Been dancer. * This the eighth cover by The Girly Team in the series, after Baby One More Time, Twist and Shake It, Oops!...I Did It Again, Ain't No Other Man, So Glamorous, Flashdance ... What a Feeling ''and Fame (In JDNOW). * Some Macarena moves are used in the routine for ''Ghostbusters during the chorus. *The routine uses Mia Frye's official choreography for this song. * P4 laughs during the second verse, similar to the same action of one of the girls from the music video. * Although gameplays have "(Bayside Boys Mix)" behind "Macarena", the actual title used in game is simply "Macarena". * There is a grammatical error in the lyrics. At the line "The boy who's name is Vitorino", "who's" should be "whose". * At the line, "Con las chicas que son buenas", it is incorrectly spelled as "Con las chicas que estan buenas." * The choreography is performed by Shirley Henault (as P2), Aurélie Sériné (as P3) and Jenny Sepiere (as P4). P1's performer is unknown. * Macarena’s Mashup is the fourth Mashup after Take On Me, It's My Birthday and You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) to be an all-male Mashup. * "And if you're good, i'll take you home with me" is not censored, even though it refers to sex. * The track contains a VIP from UbiCorn, a part of the JD Team from Ubisoft in France. All four of the dancers are wearing animal heads, respectively a pig, panda, unicorn, and fox. ** P1 (the pig) is portrayed by UbiMouss. * This is the eleventh Spanish song in the series. * A girl that looks like P3 is seen in the background of The World is Ours. The two even wear the same shaped outfits. Gallery 373566.jpg|Gameplay Macarenafaces.jpg Macarena.jpg|Macarena cutmypic (12).png maxresdefault10.jpg macarena_800.jpg|Concept art 34-Macarena.png|P4's avatar macarena_cover.png MacMU.png|Mashup square macarenamu_cover.png|Mashup icon Fondo_Macarena.jpg|Background (1) Fondo_2_Macarena.jpg|Background (2) Fondo_3_Macarena.jpg|Background (3) Ubicornvip.png|V.I.P (UbiCorn) Just-Dance-The-World-is-Oursmacerena.jpg|The dancer that looks like P3 in the backgound for The World Is Ours Videos File:Los del Rio - Macarena (Original Video) HD Macarena - The Girly Team Just Dance 2015 Macarena (Mashup) - The Girly Team Just Dance 2015 Macarena_-_Just_Dance_VIP_Just_Dance_2015 File:Just Dance Kids Macarena by Los Del Rio Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Dance Crews Category:Spanish Songs Category:All Female Dance Crews Category:Female Dancers in Male Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:90's Category:Songs Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:Covered Category:Songs under 3 minutes Category:Lyrics Errors Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs in Just Dance Kids Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Rap Elements Category:Recycled moves Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Recycled elements Category:Songs with Monthly Mashups Category:Shortened Songs Category:Songs with Just Dance V.I.P Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 China Category:Shirley Henault Category:Jenny Sepiere Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited